Shugo Chara Stars
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Amu, Yaya, Rima, and Kimi  Oc   are pop stars! But when they aren't singing for people, they are normal, teenaged girls! So, what happens when they have to join a strange club, the Gaurdians? And four new students becomem a bother? Read to see couples!
1. New famous students

**Enjoy~!**

**PLOT: Amu, Yaya, Rima, Kimi(OC) are in an all girl band; Yaya plays the drums, Amu is the singer, Rima is the bass guitar, and Kimi(OC) is the main guitar. They're the most famous girl band in Japan, but they are really regular girls! Amu is the cool'n'spicy girl in the school, Yaya is the kidish girl in the school, Rima is the cute one, and Kimi is the super cold one. They are famous when they are in the band and are popular in school! They have everything they could want, but what happens when a new famous boy band comes in? Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Ikuto are in this new band and everyone knows them. Ikuto is the singer, Kukai is the drummer, Tadase is the base guitar, and Nagihiko is the main guitar. First, they are instent rivals, then the boys go to their school! Wish them luck on keeping their sercret a sercret...**

**I did get permission! This is **Cross-Pixie-KiKi**'s** **story!**

**o0o**

Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Kimi all walked towards the school, trying their best to ignore the stares and 'aw's they were getting.

"Y'know, this stuff gets annoying over time..." Kimi whispered, glaring at some girls who tried to walk towards them.

"I know..." Rima muttered, rolling her eyes. "I swear, if we told our secret, then we'd be ambushed anywhere we went."

"Yaya thinks it would be fun!" Yaya giggled, smiling widely.

"I don't think it would be." Amu said, sighing as Yaya kept giggling. "I mean, Yaya, you wouldn't be able to go to those dance classes and be treated the same."

"True..." Yaya thought for a moment before shrugging. "But, we could still get treated the same." Yaya shrugged.

"She has a point." Kimi thought out loud. "We have no proof that we would be treated differently."

"We get treated the same, if we are rock stars or school girls." Rima grumbled. "Another reason is because we are rich..."

"And they think that we have awsome parents..." Amu added, sighing.

"Because my mother is a famous actor..." Kimi added with Amu, rolling her eyes.

A weird silence went over them.

"Because Yaya is fun!" Yaya giggled, breaking the weird silence that happened.

"You wish Yaya." Rima and Kimi both muttered at the same time, grinning.

"Ya, Yaya." Amu laughed, lightly pushing Yaya as Yaya smiled.

"You know its true!" Yaya insited.

Everyone just laughed, though Yaya kept trying to tell them it was true. "Anyways," Kimi cut in, making everyone look at her confused. "We have to go to the concert tonight-"

"Kimi-chan is going to a concert tonight?" a random girl shouted in a gasp, her eyes sparkling.

"She is?"

"Did she say "we"?"

"They are all going?"

"I wonder what concert...?"

"Dang..." Kimi muttered, sighing. "Maybe I should've talked about it away from these weirdos."

"Ya," Rima muttered, sighing also as she gave everyone of those girls evil glares. "Lets just hurry to class before we get ambushed." she stated, quickly walking faster towards the doors of the school.

"M'k," Amu agreed as she and Kimi caught up to Rima. "Y'know," Amu called Yaya, who didn't notice that they left her. "your going to get ambushed."

Yaya, quickly standing up, chased after the other three girls who giggled at Yaya. Once Yaya caught up to them, she giggled with them. They were having a great time, until Rima suddenly stopped.

Amu, Kimi, and Yaya looked up at her, confused. "Rima?" they questioned.

"Fuyuki," Rima coldly greeted. The three girls shot their heads towards the "cool" boy group.

"Kairi," Amu greeted, though she sounded a bit nicer then Rima's cold voice.

"Hikari," Kimi dryly greeted, though thats how she greeted everyone almost.

"Hey, Nick**(A/N: I ran out of names xP)**," Yaya waved, ignored the small glares she was getting from her friends.

"Hey Yaya-chan." Nick greeted back, smiling.

"Aw, why can't we be as friendly as them?" Fuyuki, Kairi, and Hikari all asked, though they slyly smirked.

Kimi just rolled her eyes, answering before the other two girls got a chance to speak. "What do you want? I thought we made a deal that you guys wouldn't bother us." Kimi stated, giving each of the guys her infamous stare down.

"We did, but," Hikari shrugged, giving Kimi a strange, grinning look. "we got some news."

Kimi raised an eyebrow, but her voice didn't change. "News?"

"Ya," Kairi nodded, pushing up his glasses. "The principal has an announcement to make today."

"So?" Amu asked, her "cool-n-spicy" character coming out as she put her hand on her left hip.

"What does this have to do with us?" Rima asked, her voice sounding indifferent.

"Well," Fuyuki smiled a bit, happy. "You'll see. I'm sure you ladies will be happy by the end of the day." he reasured as they turned to leave. "Goodbye, Rima-chan." Rima just rolled her eyes and glared.

"Bye Amu-chan," Kairi waved, pushing up his glasses again. Amu just sighed, shaking her head as her "cool-n-spicy" character dropped.

"Goodbye, my love," Hikari called, kissing the tips of his fingers and patting his heart after as he tried to stare into Kimi's death glare. She just scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Byebye Yaya-chan~!" Nick waved, smiling as Yaya gave a small, uncertain wave back; she ignored the glares her friends were giving her at that same moment.

Once they were out of sit, Rima and Kimi dropped their arms to their sides, becoming more relaxed. Turning towards Yaya and Amu, Kimi's frown went into a straight line as she held a scowl on her face. "Yaya, why don't you act mean towards that _kid_?" Kimi asked, now frowning.

Yaya just shrugged, unsure. "I'm not a mean person. I can't put up a character like Amu can," Yaya told her, sighing. "Sorry,"

"We'll let it slide this time, Yaya." Rima said darkly. "Next time though, I won't be so nice." she warned, smirking as she thought of ways to torment poor Yaya.

Yaya just gave a humorless chuckle as she hid behind Amu. "Well, um, I wonder what they ment?" she questioned, rubbing the back of her head as she tried to change the focus off of Yaya.

"Y'know, I never did understand them." Kimi shrugged, not caring for what they had planned.

"They are always so confusing." Yaya agreed, giving Amu a silent thanks for helping her.

"Thats true... Maybe we should be wry for the rest of the day..." Rima guessed, giving her friends a warning look. "I remember last time they had a suprise,"

All the girls suddenly shuddered, not wanting to remember that day. "Ya, well, they better not do anything too rash." for a second, Kimi sounded like she actually cared what they did. The other girls whipped their heads towards her, shocked. "If they aren't, they might end up dead." she finally finished, cracking her hands.

Amu, Yaya, and Rima all sighed before giggling. "Your right, though." Rima agreed, having the ready-to-kill look on.

Amu and Yaya, the only sane ones, laughed nervously. "Now guys, don't do anything that'd get you into jail..." Amu told them with Yaya nodding her head.

Both of the two insane girls whipped their heads at the two sane girls. Looking at them like they are insane, Rima and Kimi spoke at them same time. "Of course not! We aren't idiots! We would hire someone to do it!" they both barked, staring at Yaya and Amu like they were stupid for even thinking that.

Amu and Yaya chuckled nervously. "If they end up in jail, I'm going to tell them "I told you so"." Yaya muttered. Amu and her were turned away from Kimi and Rima, who were going over their plan, and had kneeled down, whispering to each other.

Amu just nodded. Before they knew it, Kimi and Rima's shadows were hovering over them. "What are you two saying?" Rima asked, glaring at them.

"N-nothing!" Amu reasured, waving her hands in defence.

"You sure?" Kimi questioned, narrowing her eyes. "I could've sworn I heard you two talking about us going to jail-"

"Kimi, we are going to be late if you keep questioning us like this." Yaya stated, giving Kimi a blank look as she randomly poked her nose. **(A/N: Imagion a chibi Yaya doing this and poking a chibi Kimi on the nose... I think it would look funny xD)**

Kimi stood blankly, blinking a few times, before she shot up. "We gotta go then!" she shouted, pulling Yaya and Amu up.

Rima stood next to them. "The bell is about to-" she was quickly cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing. "-ring," she finished dryly, glaring at the school.

"Ah, we are going to be late!" Amu and Kimi shouted, since both of them were obsessed with being on time. Amu and Kimi quickly froze into place, their hands raised on their heads and they both look like they are about to scream into the sky randomly.

Yaya quickly grabbed Kimi's frozen figure and started to drag it to inside the school. While she did that, Rima did the same with Amu. "They can be so pathetic, can't they?" Rima muttered, rolling her eyes as she and Yaya walked together with Amu and Kimi following behind since they started to walk on their own.

"Hehe, they can be!" Yaya agreed giggling.

"Ah, whats so funny, Yaya-chan?" an annoyingly fimiliar voice asked, a hint of begging in his voice.

Yaya, Kimi, and Rima stopped infront of the doorway of their class, both sighing. "Uh, its nothing, Nick." Yaya answered, swifting uncomfortably under his intense stare.

"Oh," his voice sounded disappionted, but he quckly replaced it with a happier one. "The announcement is going to started soon." he seemed to be more happy at that statement.

"And whats it about again?" Yaya asked sweatly, tilting her head slightly.

"Ah, its about-" he stopped suddenly, frozen in place for a second before he jumped back and pointed a finger at the confused Yaya. "Y-you almost tricked me!" he stuttered, gapping.

Yaya just sighed. Then she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him. "Fine, don't tell me. I won't talk to you for the rest of you natural life! Hmph!" she crossed her arms as she fully turned.

"Yaya-chan, come on!" the boys voice begged. But once he saw that she wasn't going to reply, he sighed. "Will you talk to me if I give you a hint?" he asked, though it was clear he was begging.

Yaya quickly whipped around, smiling at him brightly. Nodding swiftly, she waited. He breathed finally, since he was holding a breath. First, he checked to make sure no one was listening. Then he slowly leaned in to whisper to her.

Yaya could see that Kimi was ready to knock the kid out if he tried to kiss Yaya, which made Yaya feel better, since she didn't want her first kiss with him. Slowly, he stopped an inch away from her face. "It has something to do with capes." he purred in her ear, making her want to barf.

"Huh?" was all she could say before he turned around and left.

"I'll see you later, Yaya-chan~!" he called sweatly before disappearing throughout the hallway full of kids.

"Girls!" their teacher, Ms. Paige, shouted from behind them.

"Y-yes?" Yaya asked, suprised. Kimi, on the other hand, didn't respond as she glared at the spot were the kid was.

"Yes?" Rima asked, sounding indifferent.

"Lets go, the announcement is going to start soon!" she barked as she turned on her heal and walked towards the gym.

"Shes so loud..." Kimi and Rima muttered at the same time, both staring at her back as they follow her.

"I know..." Yaya murmured, slowly trudging behind Rima and Kimi. Looking around, Yaya poked both Kimi and Rima. "Where's Amu?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Looking at each other, Kimi and Rima both just shrugged. "Shes probly in the gym by now." Rima told her, shrugging.

"Probly," Kimi agreed, shrugging also.

A chibi Yaya jumped infront of them. "You guys don't even know, do you!" she accused, falling to her knees. "She could've died or-"

"Hi Amu," Kimi and Rima greeted at the same time. Shooting up, Yaya hugged Amu's arm.

"Where were you!" she shrieked.

"I-I went to the washroom..." she murmured, trying to get Yaya off of her fragile arm.

"Oh..." Yaya nodded slowly, letting it sink in before she would torture the pink headed girl some more. "Ok! We better go before-"

"We're going to be late," Rima finished, walking towards the doors with Kimi besides her.

"You guys are so slow..." Kimi told Yaya and Amu as they walked inside the doors.

"They are so much like twins..." Amu muttered, sighing. Yaya just nodded as they also walked inside.

Once they sat down with Kimi and Rima, the announcement began. "Hello everyone!" the principal shouted into the mic, smiling like a freak.

After a moment of the silence in the gym, he continued. "We had this little announcement because the most popular boys asked me for a favor! Stand up you four popular boys~!" the principal sang as he pointed towards the boys. The boys started to stand up, all smirking.

Fuyuki. Kairi. Hikari. Nick. In that order, the boys smirked as they went onto the stage. Bowing, they all thanked the principal.

"No problem!" he giggled, making the four boys back away slightly. "Anyways, they had asked me if the popular kids could start wearing capes."

"Thats what he ment about the capes..." Kimi muttered, lightly growling.

"You all will vote for the most popular boys and girls! Only four for each!" the principal told them, though before they could even think, he spoke again. "But, before we begin, I have something else to say."

Everyone looked at him confused, even the four boys. "We have four new students!" he told them. Turning to the side, he motioned for the four new students to come out. "Please be nice to them and treat them like normal students."

The first new student was a boy. He was pretty tall and his lean figure made him seem like a... Cat. He had percing blue eyes and hair to match. He gave a sly smirk to the thousands of girls below the stage. "I'm Ikuto," he said in a husky tone.

All the girls seemed to shreik at that very instent, other then four girls who growled in annoyance. "That stupid" Rima started.

"Guy is here." Amu finished, clenching her teeth as she tried not to glare at him.

"Then that means..." Yaya wondered out loud.

"The others are here too..." Kimi nodded, sighing. "Well, we already know who the new students are,"

Suddenly, another male came out. This one though, had a softer and prince-like appearance. "Hello, I am Tadase." he told them in a kind voice, bowing. When he stood back up straight, he smiled kindly.

More shrieks came from all over.

Two other males came out. "I'm Kukai!" the brown-headed one grinned, pointing at himself.

A thousand more shrieks came, deafening the poor four girls.

The last male had purple hair, as long as a girls hair. "Hello, I'm Nagihiko." he bowed like Tadase and came back up smiling softly.

The girls all shreiked, giggling to each other also. "We will have to be extra careful now, since they are here." Kimi muttered, glancing at the three other girls, who all nodded.

"Even though they are pop stars and such, please treat them the same." the principal told the students after they finally hushed down. "Anyways, lets do the little contest thing we were going to do."

Everyone quickly nodded, writing down the names of the boys and girls they wanted to win. The four girls sighed, already knowing who was going to win. "Lets leave before we get called," Amu whispered. Without waiting for an answer, she slowly raised.

"Ah, girls! Where are you going?" their teacher asked, suddenly appearing infront of them.

"Y'know, your a lot like a ninja..." Kimi muttered, sighing. "We don't feel good,"

"And you all are deciding to leave?" the teacher asked, narrowing her eyes at Kimi as Kimi just grinned.

"Kinda," she stated simply, shrugging.

"Kimi!" Amu hissed. Then she moved to whisper in her ear. "I know you and Sensei don't get along very well, but..."

Kimi didn't move an inch, but turned her eyes towards Amu. "What are you talking about? Sensei and I get along great. Isn't that right, Sensei?" Kimi asked, though her voice was almost demanding.

"Depends on the day, I guess," Sensei agreed, nodding.

"See?" Amu just rolled her eyes, nodding her head at Kimi.

"Ok, ok, I see," Amu told her, sighing. "Anyways, Sensei, can we go to the nurse?" Amu asked in a sweet tone and pleading eyes.

"Hm, I don't know..." Sensei murmured, thinking.

Kimi glanced over to the stage, noticing that they principal was reading papers; the ones that told him the popular students. Turning back, she saw that the teacher was still thinking. "This moment, please," Kimi hissed from her clenched teeth.

Their Sensei smirked. "I'm sorry, you girls don't seem very sick..." she trailed off, her smirk still on her face. "Maybe after the four boys and girls get their capes..." she sent a knowing glance towards Kimi. "I don't get why you four don't want to stand next to those four cute boys," she murmured, shaking her head. Though, her smirk was still there and was growing. "Maybe you four are just really shy? Or" she looked up, her eyes serious. "are you girls hiding something and are afraid that the boys will relize it?" she asked.

All the girls froze, other then Rima. "Please, to be honest, we could care less about our sercrets. If you want to know them, then you'll have to kill us for them." Rima told her sweetly, sounding almost deadly.

The teacher sighed, shaking her head. She started to walk away, before stopping. "You girls better stay here. If your names get called and you don't go up on the stage, I'll get you expelled." the girls gasped lightly, glaring at the teacher. "On the other hand, if you don't get picked, then you may leave."

Then she disappear into the group of kids who were hoping to get called. "Ok!" the principal's voice echoed. "Shall we began?" he asked.

"Yes!" The students shouted loudly, other then four certain girls and four certain boys.

"Heh, ok then!" the principal nodded, unfolding a peice of paper. "Lets see... Ah!" he cleared his throat really fast. "The girls who get the capes are... Rima-chan Mashiro." Rima sighed, standing up as she walked -more like trudged gracefully- towards the stage. "Kimi-chan Wolf." Kimi growled loudly, scowling lightly as she walked towards the stage. "Amu-chan Hinamori." Amu shyly stood up -she hates going up on that stage- and walked slowly towards the stage. "And last but not least, Yaya-chan Yuiki."

Yaya stood up, faking a wide smile and skipped over towards the stage. Once she was standing besides Amu, she gave a wink to the crowd, making everyone shriek.

"I think you a little too happy about this..." Amu murmured to her, giving a half smile to the crowd. "Er, thanks." Amu gave a slight bow before she grabbed the plaid pink cape.

"Thank you!" Yaya thanked, taking the cape instead of bowing. Looking down, she saw Kimi glaring at the cape like Rima. Both of them were holding the cape about a foot away from theirselves.

Amu and Yaya gave each other a confused look before turning back to the principal when he suddenly spoke again. "Ok, ok, lets do the guys this time." he told the shrieking kids.

Kimi and Rima shot their heads up, frowning. For once, they wanted to hear the idiots boys name; the ones that always bugged them.

Instead, they heard the ones they hated. "Nagihiko-kun Fujisaki." the long purpled haired boy walked up to the stage, smiling and waving to his million fan girls. "Kukai-kun Souma." the brown haired boy shot up and rushed towards the stage, standing next to the purple haired one, he grinned. "Ikuto-kun Tsukiyomi." the midnight blue haired boy stood up -almost like a cat- and almost trudged towards the stage. "And last but not least, Tadase-kun Hotori." the blond girlish boy stood up and bowed before he made his way to the stage.

"Thank you," Tadase thanked, bowing slightly before smiling brillintly at the principal and the crowd.

"Ok, will you guys mind putting the capes on?" the principal asked kindly, almost sickening. They all nodded, other then Kimi and Rima who glared.

The boys turned to the girls, while the girls turned to the boys, slightly. Kimi and Amu were the only ones who didn't fully turned, and both for different reasons.

Nagihiko smiled at Rima, who was infront of him, but got a cold glare back. Kukai tried the same with Kimi, only to get a glare also. Ikuto catched the other two and gave a sly smirk towards Amu, who blushed and put up her "cool-n-spicy" character. Tadase smiled kindly at Yaya, who mirrored him.

"Lets have the King go first." the principal answered. "Then we'll go down from there." the principal paused for a moment, staring at the boys and at two of the girls -Rima and Kimi- before nodding to himself. "Ok, the King can be Tadase-kun."

Tadase gave a small, shy nod before slowly putting on the cape. Once it was on, Yaya put hers on and so on. Boy-girl, girl-boy, boy-girl, that order. Before long, Rima was the last on to put hers on.

Kimi had finally put hers on -after aguring about it with the principal for atleast 30 minutes- and was pouting with her arms crossed. Amu gave her a "sorry" look while Yaya giggled happily. Making Kimi growl. "Hmph,"

"Why do I have to put this on...?" Rima asked, sounding indifferent. Kimi nodded her head in agreement, though she lost that agurment a little bit ago.

"Rima-chan, please just put it on... We have to send the students back to class..."

"That doesn't concern me," Rima retorted, staring holes into the poor principal.

"Rima," Amu begged, bored. Sighing, Rima slowly put on the plaid cape. Her face showed disguest.

"There." Rima spat, frowning. "I put it on," she stated the obvous in a disguested tone.

"Finally..." the pincipal, the four boys, and Amu all sighed in relief. "Anyways, lets all go back to the classroom, shall we?"

Everyone nodded, mostly Rima and Kimi, and started to walk back to their classroom. Though, the principal stopped them short. "Ah, I almost forgot." he was smiling widely as he motioned for the eight kids to follow him. "I made a place for the Gaurdians to hang out after school when they work."

Kimi scowled along with Ikuto and Rima. "And, who are the "Gaurdians"?" they all asked, their voices in sync with each other. Even though they wanted to, they didn't remove their glares from the principal long enough to glare at each other.

"That would be you eight." he stated simply, shrugging with a small smile. "You see, I have decided that the students of this school need savors - like your sevles." he explained. "We grown-ups don't know what the students want and such. So, once I heard about this idea to the second popularest boys in the school" the girls rolled her eyes while the boys looked confused. "I knew that you all would be able to tell me what all the students want. You are the Gaurdians of this school, doesn't it sound cool?" he asked, giggling.

"Not really." Kimi stated dryly, staring holes into the principal. The other girls nodded in agreement, other then Yaya, who giggled.

"I think it could be fun!" Yaya smiled, getting two cold glares from Rima and Kimi.

"Crazy..." they both muttered, their voices sync.

"A-anyways," the principal tried to continue. "We will be sending you all things that you will need to sign and what-not, the usual."

"We have to do work?" Yaya groaned, sighing at the end. "I take it back, its not fun."

"It can be fun!" the principal tried to tell her. "You guys are like P.V.P. for this school. You guys can get out of class, go into any classes after school or before school or even during summer and stuff as long as you still go to the school." he tried to explain.

"We can get out of class?" Ikuto asked slyly, smirking.

The principal seemed to notice becuase he gave a small scowl before answering. "You have to have your work done and you must be going to do something Guardian-like."

Ikuto sighed, but still smirked. "Sure," he murmured, walking past the confused principal.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked, confused also.

Ikuto barely turned around, still smirking. "I'm going to go look around the place." he turned back around and kept walking.

Amu, still frusterated, sped after him. "You shouldn't touch that!" they all heard her bark and then a husky laugh came.

"Idiots..." Rima muttered, walking also.

"I'll join you." Nagihiko told her, smiling. She just scoffed and continued, acting like Nagihiko wasn't there.

"Kimi, lets go!" Yaya pleaded as she tried to drag the stone Kimi.

"No," she frowned as Kimi continued. "I would rather not be in this little... Club," she murmured, frowning also.

"But, Kimi~!" Yaya groaned, giving Kimi puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"But-"

"No,"

Yaya sighed, her hands dropping to her side. "But, I don't wanna walk alone." she whined, frowning at Kimi, who scowled at her.

"No means no, Yaya."

"I will take you." Tadase walked over, giving a soft smile. "I'm Tadase, your Yaya right?"

Yaya mirrored him swiftly, nodding. "Ya, I'm Yaya."

Tadase gave a small bow, smiling. "Nice to meet you. Shall we go?" He asked, leading the way towards the doors. With a swift nod from Yaya, they left.

Though, before they went inside, Yaya gave a quick glance at Kimi, who had a strange look on her face and looked down, away from Yaya's stare. Then the door closed.

"Hey, wanna go in?" Kukai asked, giving Kimi a large smile. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." Kimi cut him off, rolling her eyes. "You guys just got announced a little bit ago."

"Oh." Kukai blinked a few times before he retried. "Well, do you still want to go in?" he asked, his friendly voice almost made Kimi want to say yes; but she was stronger and her scowling face reappeared.

"No," was all she said before she swiftly turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Your a Gaurdian now, aren't you-" he, again, was cut off by her alarming dead voice.

"I'll deal with that later, but for now, I'm going back to class." she stated simply, disappearing at the corner.

"Ouch, she seemed mean." a husky voice chuckled.

"Ikuto, you were listening?" Kukai groaned, turning around. "She does seem mean though..." he agreed as a after-thought.

Ikuto chuckled again before answering. "Then what is the point of trying? Let her leave the Gaurdians, I doubt we need her." he just shrugged, turning around, catlike.

"Huh?" Kukai raised an eyebrow, totally confused. "She didn't say anything about leaving."

"No, but she did say she would deal with it later," Ikuto told him.

"True... But-"

"Why do you continue? Just let it go, you don't even know her." Ikuto told him, rolling his eyes as he walking back inside.

Kukai sighed once, then walked inside, giving a glance outside it before he shut it. Then it shut, leaving no noise outside other then the soft wind.

A darkened figure leaned on the wall, frowned. "I wonder if he knows..." Kimi murmured to herself, deep in thought.

"I'll have to keep an eye on him, for safty messures..." Kimi whispered, pushing herself off the stone wall before she gracefully walked back to class.

_Ikuto..._ Kimi narrowed her eyes as his name drifted in her thoughts.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? Love? xD either one will work... I guess... But I would rather it be love or like ^^ Thanks for R&R~!**


	2. New songs

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

"I feel so untouched. And I want you so much. That I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much somehow. I can't forget you. Been going crazy from the moment I met you. Untouched, and I need you so much." Suddenly, Yaya stopped, looking up from the mic infront of her.

She was in the recording studio for the new song they made. Amu, Kimi, and Rima all agreed that Yaya should sing their new song this time.

When she looked up, she saw Kimi, Amu, and Rima all look at her confused, they didn't notice what -or who- is behind them. Yaya just smiled widely, walking over to the door that leads her out of the box. "Ayay**(A/N: Its Yaya xP, I didn't feel like finding names for them xD I'm so lazy xD)**, what are you doing?" Amu asked, confused as she put her hands on her hips.

"Uma, we have guests." Yaya told Amu simply, walking past her before stopping. "Hello, your the new boy band right?" Yaya asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, we are." A kind voice nodded, his blond hair flowing with him as he moved. "I'm Tadase, and you are?"

"Ayay!" Yaya told him, raising her hand like a little kid. "This is Uma, Amir, and Imi!" She pointed to Amu, Rima, and Kimi at their fake names.

"This is Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai." Tadase pointed towards the boys. "We were told to come here by our directer."

"Ah, yes." Kimi spoke up, sighing. "She told me that you guys were coming. I totally forgot. Sorry, guys." Kimi gave a glance to the girls when she said sorry before turning serious and looking at the guys. "So, what did she send you here for?"

Kukai answered this time. "She wanted us to sing along with you guys. Just a test run, to see if we would be good at singing together."

"Oh." Kimi frowned lightly before turning. "Ok, whos up first?"

"I'll go!" Kukai grinned, walking towards the door to the box. Though, he stopped short. "I'm sorry, but which one of you is Imi again...?" He asked, looking around the room.

Sighing, Kimi raised her hand, shaking her head. "Lets go." she grumbled, going inside the box.

**(A/N: Love the way you lie by Enemin)** Kukai handed her the song. "I wrote this myself." he told her, grinning. Kimi just rolled her eyes, getting ready to sing.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright, because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie." Kimi sang.

"I can't tell you what it really is. I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight. High off of love, drunk from my hate. It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her. The more I suffer, I suffocate. Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you. No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back. Here we go again, it's so insane. 'Cause when it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with the wind in his back. She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?" I don't even know his name. I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength." Kukai rapped.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie." Kimi sang once again.

"You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em? You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em. Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em. You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em, now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em. You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em. Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em. It's the fate that took over, it controls you both. So they say, you're best to go your separate ways. Guess that they don't know you 'cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day. Sound like broken records playing over, but you promised her, next time you'd show restraint. You don't get another chance life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window. Guess that's why they call it "window pane"." Kukai rapped.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie." Kimi sang.

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me. When it comes to love you're just as blinded. Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me. Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away though. Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball. Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall. Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies. I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!" Kukai sang.

"I'm just gonna." Kimi sang, Kukai helping her. Though, once the three words were out, he stopped singing. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie."

Then the song ended. The two walked out of the box. "Imi! That was really good!" Amu told Kimi, with Yaya and Rima nodding.

"Thanks." Kimi smiled at them, before turning to the boys, her face serious again. "Ok, whos next?" she questioned.

"I'll go." Ikuto stated, walking towards the box.

"Ok, whos your partner." Kimi questioned, still not trusting him.

"I am," Amu spoke up, sighing. "They told us who their partners were when you guys started to sing." she told Kimi, who frowned.

"Ok, hurry up." Amu and Ikuto nodded, going into the box. Ikuto smirked at Amu, who blushed a little bit.

"Ready?" he asked, though Amu just nodded, not looking at him. The music played a little bit before he started to sing. "I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith. As I'm slippin' from your arms." Ikuto sang.

Amu breathed in before singing. "Its getting harder to stay awake. And my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last." she sang.

"I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now its my time, I'll do what I want cause this is my life. Here, right now. I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive. I'm at war with the world cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind, no matter what I cant be bought or sold." Ikuto sang.

"When my faith is getting weak and I feel like giving in, you breathe into me again." Amu sang.

"I'm awake I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now its my time, I'll do what I want cause this is my life." Ikuto sang.

"Here, right now." Amu and Ikuto sang together before Amu started to sing alone. "I'll stand my ground and never back down."

"I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive." Ikuto sang. "Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms I feel you breath into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you." Ikuto sang. Pausing for the gauter solo. "I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now its my time. I'll do what I want cause this is my life!"

"Here, right now. I'll stand my ground and never back down!" Amu sang.

"I know what I believe inside. I'm awake, I'm alive. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up." Ikuto sang, finishing.

Amu and Ikuto both walked out of the box. "Your were great, Uma!" Yaya squelled as she hugged Amu.

"Thanks, Ayay." Amu patted her head.

"Its Ayay's turn now!" Yaya shouted, skipping towards the box.

"Wait up, Ayay!" Tadase called, trying to catch up to the girl.

Once they got in, they both got ready. 

"Y-yeah, y-yeah. Y-y-uh, y-yeah." Tadase sang.

"Umhmmmm," Yaya sang.

"Y-yeah, y-yeah."

"Ohhh."

"Y-yeah, y-yeah."

"Ohhh. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-ohhh." Yaya sang.

"Hey girl, what's your name? L-u-v, I see your game. It's okay, I do it too. Make me want to play a fool." Tadase sang.

"Here boy, sign the line. Fools like you don't waste my time. I ain't game to play with you. Are you gonna follow through?" Yaya sang.

"Step inside, we'll take a ride. Bonnie, Clyde, you and I. We can do this, do or die. Why don't we just take a drive?" Tadase sang.

"Sounds gangster, I'm gangster. We'll play the damn prankster. Using up this bar we play, then we make our getaway." Yaya sang, smiling.

"Electropop hot. Funk addiction when I can't stop." Tadase smiled back, singing.

"I may be your sweet spot, take me to your candy shop."

"Electropop hot. Funk addiction when its getting hot."

"Feeling like it's getting hot. Come on baby, what you got?" Yaya sang in a questioning voice for effect.

"Electropop hot. Funk addiction when I can't stop."

"I may be your sweet spot, take me to your candy shop."

"Electropop hot. Funk addiction when its getting hot."

"Feeling like it's getting hot. Come on baby, what you got?"

"Damn girl, we're moving fast. Its a movie, whos the cast? I can be your leading role. Won't you let me take control?" Tadase sung, smirking.

"Like Juliet, I'm femme fatal. Take your pick, I'll play them all. Each one can satisfy, depending on the type of guy." Yaya gave a wink at Tadase and the other boys, smirking.

"I'm just the nervous type, put me in your spot light. I can talk this all night long, only if we take it home."

"Oh, man, thats not what I'm about. Men like that I'm backing out. That is how I strategize. So hold your breath and listen right."

"Electropop hot. Funk addiction when I can't stop."

"I may be your sweet spot, take me to your candy shop."

"Electropop hot. Funk addiction when its getting hot."

"Feeling like it's getting hot. Come on baby, what you got?" Yaya sang, smiling widely as she enjoyed the song.

Though, the music was suddenly cut off and they heard Kimi's voice. "Ayay, we got to go." Yaya gave a confused look, making Kimi sigh. "Y'know, that thing we have to do today."

Yaya 'ohh'ed before turning to Tadase, who was confused. "I have to go! We have to do our homework!" Yaya sighed, not liking the idea.

"Homework?" Tadase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ayay." Kimi hissed, appearing at the door. "Lets go." she hissed through her clenched teeth. Yaya nodded, slightly frightened, but she liked this side of Kimi too.

Once they left the box, they noticed something was different... "Haha! Ikuto, you idiot! Haha!" Kukai and Nagihiko laughed. They were laying on the ground, holding their stomaches.

Tadase and Yaya gave each other confused looks. Turning to look the way Kukai was looking, they saw Ikuto knocked out -or dead- and the wall had a dent in it. "What happened?" Tadase asked, rushing to Ikuto.

Nagihiko sat up, holding back his laughter for the moment. "He decided to flirt with Uma and he ended up biting her ear." Nagihiko chuckled, smirking. "Imi beat him up right after. Haha!" he started to laugh again, falling back to the floor.

Kukai suddenly shot up, standing by Kimi. "You pass!" he chuckled, lifting up his hand for a high-five. Instead, though, he got a cold glare and her walking away; Yaya following her as she tried her best to not laugh. "Thats kinda mean..." he murmured, frowning.

"I'm not here to be nice." Kimi retorted, rolling her eyes as she reached Amu and Rima. Amu was still holding onto her ear, glaring at Ikuto while Rima was commenting how funny that was. "Lets go, Uma, Amir, Ayay." she tugged Amu along as they left the building.

"Finally, shes gone." Ikuto stood up, stretching. "But still, her kick hurts." he murmured, smirking. "I bet shes good at soccer then."

"If thats true, then we can be friends!" Kukai grinned, joking, she didn't seem to want to even know him.

"Haha, sure. I bet they all have a sercret." Ikuto shrugged, getting confused glances from everyone. "Joking." he finished, smirking still. Everyone gave a chuckle before starting to leave, leaving Ikuto by himself. "Maybe," his smirk widened as he walked out also.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? Love? I need some help with the lyrics... And new songs O_o any songs you guys got? Any ideas? xD thanks for R&R~!**


End file.
